


Un final como es debido

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Después de haber llegado a Tierra y a un año de haber asumido el rango de almirante, Kathryn recibe una visita en la cabaña de su familia, una fría noche de invierno, que cambiará las cosas para siempre.





	Un final como es debido

En la oscura soledad del invierno, Kathryn observa a través de la ventana de la cabaña como hace tan sólo un año, miraba a través de la ventana de Voyager. Suspira. Un sonido seco la distrae del recuento de calamidades de aquella primera asignación. Otra vez. Se da vuelta en busca de algo que esté flojo, pero no hay nada “suelto”, de hecho, no hay nada. Esta vez el golpe es más fuerte, es la puerta. Le cuesta pensar quién podría llegar hasta ahí en pleno invierno, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones del camino y la distancia con cualquier medio de teletransporte. Desde la penumbra de la sala, aparta levemente la cortina y observa la figura que espera con paciencia en el zaguán. El suave brillo de la noche delinea la figura del Capitán Chakotay. Sonríe y abre la puerta.

“Comand… capitán” sonríe y cierra los ojos dando cuenta del error “qué sorpresa” Abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para que su antiguo primer oficial entre a la casa.

“Almirante” sonríe el hombre y entra.

La oscuridad de la cabaña no le permite seguir mucho más que unos pasos, se detiene y mira tratando de acostumbrar la vista.

“Perdón” dice ella dándose cuenta de que no hay luz y acercándose a uno de los viejos interruptores.

Él le sujeta la mano y la detiene con una suave sonrisa.

“No hace falta, es mejor así.” El contacto de sus manos envía una cosquilleante descarga de electricidad a ambos y los estremece “Afuera el invierno es bastante crudo” dice sosteniéndole la mano hasta que se acerca al sillón frente al hogar sin llamas y deja la botella de champagna sobre la mesa ratona, se arrodilla “y es mucho mejor la calidez de la luz del fuego…” se da vuelta y la mira “si puedo”.

“Por supuesto, adelante” dice ella, señalando con la mano el hogar y observando cómo arregla la leña desde atrás del sillón. El corazón le late con fuerza, la sensación de la mano de él en la suya es tan agradable, su presencia ahí es agradable “¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí, capitán? Los caminos son inhumanos en esta época y la central teletransportadora está bastante lejos…” sonríe con algo de malicia.

Chakotay no contesta y sonríe al mirarla “¿Fósforos?”

Ella se da cuenta de que ha estado observándolo sin prestar ayuda o atención real a lo que estaba haciendo. Se atolondra al pensar dónde pueden estar, si es que hay. Su mueca confundida lo hace reír.

“No importa. Tengo un encendedor” saca el artefacto de su cinturón, lo calibra y enciende el fuego.

“¿Es protocolo de la Flota que los capitanes anden armados en Tierra? ¿O teme por su vida al venir acá, capitán?” esa malicia nuevamente. De verdad extraña poder hablar con él, hacer esas bromas diarias sobre las cosas más pequeñas, dejar que sus pensamientos vaguen en voz alta sabiendo que él la escucha sonriente. Los cuarteles del almirantazgo son fríos, más que el invierno. Tal vez por eso prefiere la cabaña junto al lago, al menos la madera y el bosque le dan un poco más de calidez.

De pronto se da cuenta de que él la mira. Su expresión es la misma que ella conoce tan bien, hombros relajados, sonrisa, hoyuelos… suspira.

“Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos” dice mientras rodea el sillón para sentarse en el suelo frente al hogar.

Iluminada por la cálida luz de las llamas que él acaba de encender su belleza le quita el aliento.

“Entonces…” dice mirándolo mientras él se sienta a su lado y le extiende una copa.

“Estamos celebrando” dice él sonriendo y ella frunce los labios en ese gesto de intriga que él le conoce tan bien. Chakotay alza su copa esperando por la de ella y ella lo imita esperando sus palabras de brindis para chocar los cristales “porque ya no eres mi capitán”. Kathryn entrecierra los ojos con un gesto de pretendida ofensa.

“Cruel” dice con una sonrisa sugerente mirándolo a los ojos y alzando una de sus cejas.

Chakotay empieza a sentir calor y sabe que no proviene del fuego del hogar. El cuerpo de ella, apoyado sobre la madera del suelo, a medias erguido sobre una de sus manos, roza el suyo, puede sentir su calor, adivinar la tersura de su piel.

“No me había dado cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla de capitán” dice ella mirándolo insinuante a los ojos. Él le rehúye la mirada y apoya la copa en la mesa.

“Para nada” dice clavándole la mirada en el azul profundo de sus ojos. Kathryn siente que su pecho se estremece y le pasa la copa para que él la deje sobre la mesa. Lo observa con cautela.

“Entonces… Usted sabe que un almirante supera en rango a un capitán, ¿verdad?” dice de manera sugerente, invitándolo a que explique el motivo de su visita.

“Tal vez…” sonríe y sus hoyuelos la derriten

“¿Tal vez?” protesta ella “¿Acaso está pensando en dejar la Flota?” y la pregunta le generó una puntada en el pecho bastante dolorosa al pensar que podría perderlo para siempre.

“No” acepta calmado “pero ya no puedes ordenarme que me detenga y no hay un calabozo en esta cabaña, así que” insinúa con una sonrisa seductora.

“Que te detengas…” murmura abriendo sus ojos y a duras penas controlando la debilidad que se abate sobre su cuerpo. Intenta alzarse del suelo para ganar control sobre su cuerpo nuevamente, pero él la imita y sus cuerpos quedan a milímetros de distancia por unos segundos, pero es más que suficiente. Chakotay la toma por la cintura y la cara, con dulzura pero con pulso firme y la besa en los labios. De a poco, la intensidad del beso crece, su lengua explora la boca de ella con una voracidad contenida por años. Ella no se queda atrás. Al principio, tomada por sorpresa se aferra a su cuerpo como si temiera caer, pero pronto la sensación es la de estar cayendo en él, el vértigo la asusta y se aparta. Él no la deja.

“Kathryn…” suspira apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Kathryn no puede terminar de creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Chakotay? ¿Su primer oficial? ¿Su sumiso y obediente primer oficial? Ella aún es su superior.

“No… no podemos” dice con los ojos cerrados y el corazón hecho un manojo de angustia. Pero no intenta alejarse, no protesta, no lo empuja…

“Ya no me importa… Te amo, Kathryn. Siempre te he amado” las piernas de ella tiemblan y él puede sentir que su equilibrio se debilita, sonríe. Ella se defiende de su sonrisa burlona empujándolo con los brazos, pero no logra apartarlo.

“¿Y Siete? Tal vez no te importe la jerarquía, pero…” él no la deja terminar.

“Nunca estuve enamorado de ella, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Tal vez por eso no fue difícil verla partir hace ya casi un año”

“¿Un año?” murmura sorprendida, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás pero Chakotay la sostiene.

“No es fácil juntar el coraje para decirle a tu capitán que la amas. Aun si ella ya no es capitán y tú ya no eres su primer oficial” sonríe sabiendo que va ganando la partida. “Dime…” le susurra junto al oído y ella tiembla, fijando los ojos en los de él, los brazos flexionados contra su pecho cálido donde siente el latido de su corazón, tan acelerado como el suyo “dime que no sientes lo mismo y me iré. Dilo…”

Kathryn se pasa la lengua por los labios tratando de tomar aire, quiere decirle que no lo ama, que se vaya, que se aleje. Pero su presencia ahí, en su cabaña, su compañía junto al fuego, su cuerpo en el de él, todo se siente tan perfecto.

“No...” comienza casi sin voz

Los ojos de ella se fijan en su boca, su cuerpo entero se estremece en su abrazo. Chakotay quiere sostenerla así, entre sus brazos, para siempre.

“No puedo” dice finalmente clavándole la mirada con la temeridad de quien enfrenta la muerte. Es tan hermosa en la penumbra que el fuego hace ondear sobre su tez de porcelana, en la mirada de esos ojos de agua.

El flamante y victorioso capitán sonríe. “No te atrevas…” comienza a advertir, pero no logra terminar la oración porque la boca del capitán le cobre los labios, se los devora, mientras sus manos se pierden debajo del sweater, la blusa y el sostén. Lo desabrochan. Su primer oficial se aparta su pecho del de ella unos segundos para quitarle con una mano el sweater, la blusa y el sostén, mientras la sujeta de la cintura. Ahora sus senos desnudos se aprietan contra su pecho. Sus manos la sostienen por los lados mientras sus labios recorren su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, sus pezones. Mientras su boca le chupa los pezones, las manos desajustan su pantalón y se lo quitan. Chakotay se alza y se aparta unos escasos milímetros para observarla, completamente desnuda frente a él. Sus ojos se encuentran. Se quita la camisa y deja al descubierto su amplio pecho de bronce, Kathryn lo observa casi sin aliento hasta que apoya las palmas de sus manos sutiles sobre él. La siente y su cuerpo responde de inmediato. Su brazo la rodea y su boca vuelve a la boca de ella, mientras deja caer los pantalones y sus cuerpos finalmente se encuentran. La alza en brazos sin dejar de besarla, la ha deseado por tanto tiempo. La lleva hasta la habitación a unos pasos de distancia, la recuesta en la cama y hunde su mano entre sus piernas. Kathryn arquea el cuerpo de placer y sus senos se bambolean, su humedad y sus gemidos le hacen perder el poco control que le quedaba. Introduce uno, dos, tres dedos dentro de ella y aplica la otra mano a una de sus tetas, la siente, llena, grande y no puede evitar pasarle la lengua por el pezón endurecido de placer. Su mano empuja dentro de ella que extiende sus manos hacia él y lo lleva hasta su cara, lo mira a los ojos y lo besa con una voracidad que lo deja sin aliento mientras presiona sus caderas contra su erección. Finalmente, él se yergue, le sostiene las caderas con las manos y la atrae hacia sí, introduciéndose en su cuerpo con suavidad. El gemido de ambos llena la cabaña. Finalmente. 

El cuerpo de Kathryn yace frente a él estremecido de placer, ondulante, haciéndole sentir una ola de placer que lo invade por completo. Sus tetas se mueven en espejo con sus caderas. Es deliciosa. Sus manos se pierden sobre sus senos, los aprietan sin lastimarla. Él está sentado sobre sus talones y ella se alza sin dejarlo salir. Ese movimiento lo pierde, le satura los sentidos y sólo el contacto con el cuerpo de ella nuevamente, lo trae de vuelta. Sus tetas presionadas contra su pecho, su vientre contra el suyo, sus brazos a su alrededor… La toma por las nalgas y le fuerza el movimiento haciéndola gemir y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, dejándole los pezones a pedir de boca. Se los chupa con frenetismo mientras acelera el ritmo de sus caderas y sus gemidos se hacen uno sólo que crece hasta que se abraza a su cuello hundiéndole la cara en las tetas y la tensión de sus músculos internos cuando llega al orgasmo lo detonan. 

Abrazados en un grito mudo y asfixiado de placer, se desmoronan el uno en el otro.

Pero mantienen el abrazo. No quieren soltarse, no van a soltarse.

Ya no.

No van a soltarse nunca más.


End file.
